Bite Me
by hellsespada1
Summary: Even a busy instructor should make time to remember her myriad of hickeys before changing in front of her cadets...


**A/N: If anyone remembers that I said I had a story finished but I was going to add sex to it, this is it. But it still has no sex. I thought I'd post it just to get something out to prove I'm still around. If there's enough demand for it, I will then add a sex scene. Sound good? Good. On with the show!**

 **Warnings: Just some harmless yuri… for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN and this idea is derived from a comic by the artist hachikei (name according to Danbooru).**

* * *

 **Bite Me**

In the days of Riot Force 6, its members had gotten used to the camaraderie of fighting and training together day after day. It was on one such day, after a long sparring session, that Caro turned to their instructor while they were changing out of their training clothes and said:

"Nanoha-san... you sure have a lot of mosquito bites."

"W-what?" The brunette wheeled around to look at the recruit who had spoken.

The short pinkette was staring at the multitude of little red marks on the brunette's body. Standing there in the middle of the locker room, in only her underwear, they could plainly be seen from her torso down to her legs, always peppered at random intervals. Teana, the last of the three still there changing, had also been peeking at them from the corner of her eye, and once Nanoha turned around to face the summoner, she mentally noted that they were covering her back as well. Only, unlike Caro, she hadn't mistaken them for mosquito bites.

"You know, I have some ointment." The girl continued, unable to place the color that was rising to her instructor's face. "So if you ever need any just ask."

Nanoha had begun nervously tapping her pointer fingers together in front of her chest. "Uh, yeah... Thanks..."

Caro tilted her head, finishing with the last button on her shirt. "Nanoha-san?"

The ponytailed woman shook her head vehemently, snapping from her daze, and clenched her fist. "I-I-It's fine! They'll heal right away! I'm fine, okay?"

"Ah, alright. As long as you're sure. I'm gonna go see if Fate-san and the others have finished for the day as well."

She nodded to both of them before she left, neither one any closer to being redressed; Nanoha having been caught off guard and Teana unable to take her eyes off her instructor's back.

She thrust a finger at Teana as soon as Caro had left, not even turning around. "And you!"

"Y-yes?!" The orange-haired girl jumped in response, quickly averting her eyes.

"I don't wanna hear a word out of you about it!"

"I... don't know what you mean." She said, trying to play it off.

Nanoha let out a long sigh, but she didn't turn around. "Yes you do. You know exactly what I mean, and you know exactly what... these are." Her head sunk a little lower.

Teana scratched at the back of her head absentmindedly, finding herself equally embarrassed. "Yeah... I just thought you might want to pretend like it never happened."

She turned around and gave the girl a weak smile. "But it wouldn't help. I know you'd still think less of me..."

"That's not true!" She said with enough conviction to startle the brunette.

"I still think highly of you, Nanoha-san! You've taught me so much... No. You work so hard to teach all of us. It's not really fair of us to ask so much of you..." It was Teana's turn to hang her head, and she sat on the locker room bench, completely forgetting about getting dressed. "You're our instructor, but that doesn't mean you aren't a nineteen year old girl who has needs to be met. I understand that."

"Thank you, Tea. Fate-chan, Hayate, and I... these days it feels like everyone expects us to act so much older than we are." She leaned against the lockers and shut her eyes as the harsh cold of the metal sunk into her skin. "It's exhausting. This job, this planet, I love it all, but it's exhausting. So sometimes I need a little... break."

"I understand." Teana looked up at the brunette. A tranquil expression had finally found its way back to her features. "Still... wasn't it kind of careless to change in front of us?"

"Hey, that's not fair! I'm really busy! When I wake up in the morning, all my thoughts are about everything I have to do for the day, not what I did the night before!" Nanoha froze, pointed finger and all, when she realised what she had just said.

The sound of forehead hitting metal, a resounding but somewhat dull thud, filled the room.

"Sorry." She apologised as much to the locker as to the girl.

"I-it's okay. Really." Though she could still feel the heat filling her cheeks. "But um... I don't mean to pry, but I'm... surprised."

"By what?" The brunette turned back around, now rubbing the spot on her forehead.

The orange-haired girl seemed to struggle for a minute with what she wanted to say. "I never expected to see you covered head to toe in hickeys like this."

"Mou, it's not that bad..." The woman took a second to survey the marks across her body. "Well, it's not my arms and legs. Only around..."

"Your underwear?"

One of Nanoha's eyes twitched. "I'm starting to think you need your head cooled again."

"What I mean is...!" Teana waved her arms to call off the impending storm of magical bullets. "I... I always thought that... Well, you and Fate-san always seem so close so I thought that... Maybe you two..."

"You thought that Fate-chan and I are together?" The instructor asked her student, keeping her expression unreadable.

Teana flushed red, sure she'd made a mistake. She could only nod and swallow hard.

Nanoha tilted her head and put a finger on her cheek. "If that's what you think, then I'm confused."

"Eh?!" The recruit stared at her, not understanding. " _You're_ the one that's confused?"

"What part of this..." She swept her hand across her body, indicating all the little red dots, "do you not think is Fate-chan's fault?"

Teana tried to form the words to respond but found herself incapable. She simply sat there, gave her instructor another look up and down and sat there some more; stunned into silence.

"You don't believe me?" Nanoha said, a devilish grin across her features.

"But Fate-san's so innocent... she's like a puppy!"

The brunette considered this with one finger tapping her chin. "That's true. She's not afraid to do what she wants, just like a puppy."

"That... that's not exactly what I meant."

"Nyhaha! I suppose not. I guess you wouldn't really know what she's like, would you? Or me..."

Teana took another hard look at her instructor, this time trying to get a glimpse of the devil that must have lurked beneath the surface of her pleasant demeanor.

"How... many are there?" She found herself asking without much thought.

"Hmm? I wonder. It's not like I can see the back after all. How many do you see?"

Driven on by pure curiosity, the two women began counting the marks covering the brunette's body. She had almost finished counting the ones on her back for her when a voice called over from the door.

"Admiring my handiwork?"

"Eh?!"

"Ah, Fate-chan! We were just...!"

"There are twenty-nine." The blond informed them as she walked up to her blushing lover.

"Twenty-nine...?" Teana looked between Fate and Nanoha's body. "I only count 21."

Fate only laughed as she took Nanoha by the waist and pulled at the back of her panties till enough of her ass could be seen to show another red mark.

"Of course, I made a few just for myself."

"You're terrible." Nanoha said, wrapping her arms around the blond's neck and pecking her on the lips. "You didn't need to show her that."

Fate gave her a slightly longer kiss and shrugged. "She won't tell anyone."

"Who says I won't?" The orange-haired recruit asked, shaking herself from the hypnotic display of watching them. "You're not exactly trying to hide anything."

"Maybe, but it wouldn't be good for you." Fate said from over Nanoha's shoulder. At the younger girl raising an eyebrow, she explained, "You could tell the others what you saw, but don't you think that would give Subaru a few ideas? Hehehe, we'd be counting you next."

Nanoha laughed as well. "Right? I wonder how many she'd have... Subaru isn't very reserved about that kind of thing."

Teana visibly shuddered from a mixture of fear and longing at the idea. She didn't dare provoke Subaru like that though, so they were right. She wouldn't tell anyone. They won.

"You two... are terrifying beasts."

"Oh, but we're harmless!" Nanoha laughed.

Teana had to role her eyes at that remark.

"I'm not." Fate replied, scooping her half-dressed girlfriend into her arms.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing Fate-chan! I need to dress and you need a bath! You stink from training." She regarded the blond in her work-out gear and jokingly made a face of disgust.

"Nanoha too. But there's only time for one before dinner. I guess we'll need to share..."

"But I'm not dressed!" The brunette objected as she was carried towards the door.

"You can't see a blur anyway."

Fate winked at the dumbstruck recruit before shooting out the door like a bolt of lightning, leaving the girl to stare blankly at the place where they had been until Subaru found her sitting there in her underwear...

* * *

 **A/N: I think there's a double sex scene brewing here… I've never written anything for Subaru x Teana yet, huh? Let me know if you want me to and I hope you liked it! Till next time.**


End file.
